


i'm happy again

by corawrites



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Austria, Canon Era, Episode: s01e10 Points, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corawrites/pseuds/corawrites
Summary: lipton reflects in austria
Kudos: 3





	i'm happy again

Lipton wasn’t sure if it was the final arrival of the end of the war, or the beauty of the Austrian countryside that had instilled a sense of calm in him that in the last few days had grown into a constant companion. He was a different man now than the strong but essentially naive young man who’d enlisted back in ‘42 and struggled underneath the glowing Georgian sun to the top of Toccoa. Once again, he was under the glare of the sun. Once again, he was among mountains. But there was no PT. No screaming Sobel.  _ No war.  _

By the time Easy Company took Foy, Lipton had felt like an old man; as though his youth had been cruelly snatched from him in the streets of Carentan, the dikes of Holland and the Hell of the Bois Jacques. But here, with his toned body glistening from his early morning swim in the softly rippling water of an Austrian lake, Lipton could breathe easy. His youth had been restored, handed back with grace and surprising ease by the Heaven he stared out onto. 


End file.
